legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Andro Mikael
Andro Mikael is the founder (along with Varo Bartholomew) of the Golden Oculus, Outhria's most collective of intelligent minds and innovators, and is regarded as one of the most brilliant individuals on the planet by the likes of the Brotherhood, Confederacy, even as far as members of the Godborne. His contributions to science have resulted in numerous leaps in ingenuity, world-level defense, and even increases in several resources. He is largely known as the developer of the Skullion Particle Accelerator, a device he planned in less than two weeks, and with a team of arc-engineers, forged the weapon in less than a week. The weapon itself, groundbreaking and instrumental with its construction, was the breaking point and turner of the tides during the Maelstrom War, resulting in victory for the M.A.F. During recent events, Andro has lent extensive research into the G.O.P.D., allowing the traversal of planes and dimensions, and has led to aiding players in discovering unknown areas within the Sailing and Excavation skills. In turn, he also led a grand expedition to the planet of Orbis, where adventurers unveiled deep, dark secrets within the Almighty Expanse, in a project called The Secret World. In addition, he had players recover one of his colleagues, Viktor Insano, in the Venomas, where he was conducting powerful, but dangerous, experiments. Despite his contributions to the world, Andro is regarded as one of the world's most dangerous individuals, despite his true hearted intentions, due to the amount of "doomsday weapons" he has built, which he claims to have stashed "somewhere safe." Adventurers now may inquire about the Alchemy skill with him, as he is one of its skill masters, and knows the location of various rare herbs for its production. His remaining goals along with protecting the world through science is to find out the location of "Nova", his former unrequited love, and to bring revenge upon Varo Bartholomew for betraying the order of the Oculus and causing scientific damnation upon many of its members alike. History 'Early ages' Andro was born to rich, noble parents, with backgrounds and notoriety in experimental alchemy and engineering. They both perished as the result of an alchemical accident, though Andro speculates it was an attack by a rival in order to seize their fortune. At some point, Andro met Varo Bartholomew, and the two of them studied in Majestic's Rein before making their ways towards Sigillatica in the Kingdom of the New Sigil. Varo, however, was keen on working with Andro, possibly for his fortune, but Andro kept to himself in regards to it. It was during this time they both met an elvish scientist, referred to as "Nova", and the two fought for her affections. After a significant amount of time, Andro quit pursuing her after many attempts, focusing on his studies. Varo and Andro founded the Golden Oculus using their pooled resources. They hired many scientists alike in their efforts. However, at this time Varo was clandestinely working with the Shard of the Sun, eventually resulting in the mind-control scheme with the Purple Heart, resulting in the Sun Harmonizer. Andro and a group of arcanists and scientists sought to stop Varo, which they were successful. Andro destroyed the schematics for the Harmonizer shortly after. 'Maelstrom War' Due to the Oculus' sudden advances, and with the Kingdoms splitting from the rest of Outhria, Andro was recruited by the World Council to invest in a solution. He began working on designing a powerful weapon that fired arcane energy, creating blueprints for two weeks, resulting in the initial Skullion Particle Accelerator. After a week of building it with the world's best engineers, the cannons were ready to deploy. Using a large amount of mana, requiring some of the world's greatest, the cannons were deployed, all three, to Mael Isle. While Andro was able to get two of them to fire, the third one failed to operate, requiring manual fire. Before he could act, the MAF recruited The Platinum Hand, who were near the area. Eventually, Kalgerith Salumos, one of their members, managed to fire the weapon, causing the war to turn its tide. Despite the victory, Andro was saddened to see his home away from him. The Oculus soon changed their operations to Majestic's Rein, though Pendulum Machworks was a consideration. 'A Legend's Legacy' After meeting the adventurer for the first time, Andro enlists you to enter The Secret World project, where you are sent through an interdimensional portal to the world of Orbis, as it has become a recent discovery. Andro monitors your progress, and beseeches you to look for answers, promising your protection as you navigate. After removing several of the world's traps, Andro discovers Aulas, an exile from another planet, running away from mysterious foes. After analyzing that Aulas has "celestial" energy, reminiscent of a Godborne, he informs the God Council, specifically Garnor Azetras. Him and Garnor, along with the adventurer, dig deep into Orbis, encounter Ecruayn, who is hoping to use Aulas as bait to attract what evil creature comes after him. After Ecruayn is defeated, Andro asks if Aulas will join the Oculus, which he does as Dr. Gold. However, despite Aulas' aura of knowledge, he tells Andro he will flee the planet if Outhria comes to risk. 'The War Reincarnated' After learning of rifts that lead to the Kingdom of the New Sigil, Andro oversees the construction of a portal on Mael Isle to take you there. He joins the adventurers, analyzing Excavation sites and performing engineering at various bases, Brotherhood and Confederacy. He can also be found in the Sigillatica library, provided the adventurers have earned access. He also notifies Aulas that his blade has "popped" out of Ahlakisan. His search for Varo Bartholomew ends up unsuccessful. 'Rise of Grimbane' Andro takes an extensive interest in the Arc Stone found on Fjellkarna, asking the adventurers what they can learn from it, should they be able to witness it. He develops the drilling platforms that mine the cyan oil within Tumblor Plateau, and works with alchemy and potions to combat the Devil Plague. 'At World's Turn' During the next war, along with Aulas, Andro works to teleport players to Malumor in the Krom's Belt. Eventually, he is successful, though he has earned the silent ire of Absentius Uredos for making his demonic sanctuary publicly accessible. Though he discloses it as a "silly" request, Andro asks if the adventurers can use the Godgigum Chalice with the waters of the Worldgate to power their fountain in the Golden Oculus base. His request, unfortunately, doesn't get fulfilled, as Aegis Uredos takes the chalice for safekeeping. He claims he may still seek him out. 'Inferno' Andro considers allowing Alythmkys into the Golden Oculus for better understanding of its "former masters". Aulas reveals he is uncertain about Andro's decision, but believes the beings that killed thousands of his race were the former masters Alythmkys speaks of. Personality Andro is a kind, helpful individual, but also at times heavily realistic and one who keeps to himself. He doesn't stray to help others, considering the immense amount of resources at his disposal, but he will not help to do such evil ends. His various conflicts with Varo Bartholomew changed him as a person, and he has been more selective on who to trust. During the Venomas incident, he cared heavily for Viktor Insano, knowing that besides being a scientific mastermind, he was one of his closest friends and that his well-being is essential. In personal terms, Andro is not the most sharing person. The one flame in his life, known as "Nova", was a figure of desire and fulfillment for him, who he competed with Varo for her affections. Over time, he came to think of it as a stalemate, and thought of it as degrading him from his actual purpose. He has not wanted much relationships in his life since, and after he discovered that "Nova" seemingly became a "radical scientist", joining the Shard of the Sun, Andro thought coldly of her. That coupled with his belief in Varo still being alive who is also a part of the same organization has made him want to seek justice on them whenever he finds them. On the other side of things, Andro is always opening to learn. He is inspired heavily through nature and combat, using it with his magicks, in order to make new devices. He is never shy to try new things, or seek advice when needed. He is a common visitor of the travellers on Jadewind Beach, according to some of the other scientists, in his spare time. Abilities Andro's most powerful weapon is his mind, and while it may not be the most potent psychological weapon, it is an intellectual one. The designs and weapons of the Golden Oculus illustrate this. While not a favorite towards combat, Andro has proven to be a powerful caster, as he helped teleport the Skullion Particle Accelerator towards Mael Isle, though it cost him dearly, mana-wise. His intellect has caused the development of several "doomsday" weapons, such as the Skullion Particle Accelerator, though he has claimed to make more powerful devices, and has sworn to use them "for the greater good". According to some members of the Oculus, he has a weapon, or two, that could level areas such as Omegaheim. He also is an excellent alchemist, and the G.O.P.D. (after it was infused) only fully obeys him. The only other individual it pays as much respect to is the adventurer. While on Orbis during The Secret World project, Andro was capable of making flash bombs to ward off intruders, and can even take on certain Slayer creatures without exposing their weaknesses. Quotes *"That is the beauty of science. Despite your disbelief, it is true whether you choose to accept it or not." *"Solitude is welcome in my life. No one can hurt you, but more importantly, no one impedes your progress." *"If you asked if I would be the brains behind a malevolence-destroying cannon years ago, I would've spat my alcohol in your face." Trivia *If you ask Andro his Alchemy level, he will say they haven't made such a cape to accommodate him yet, or as he also said, he wouldn't know where to find such a cape. *Andro is a godly card in Godvault: Secrets of Outhria. His Battlecry allows players to choose one of three of his doomsday devices, and shuffles the weapon into the deck once his card dies. Because of his powerful effect, Andro is 10 mana and has a 1/5 stat-line. There are nine weapons total, not including the S.P.A. which is separate. **A weapon that destroys all minions, twice. **An equippable weapon that has a 2/3 durability, but gains damage whenever you use your ability. **A weapon that adds a copy of your opponent's minions to your hand, but they fade after two turns. **A weapon that permanently makes your opponent only have five zones, not seven, to play. **A weapon that heals your hero significantly. **A weapon that gives one of your minions +10/+10 and makes them Elusive. **A weapon that summons seven 3/3 minions. **A weapon that adds Godly minions to your hand. **A trick that causes your opponent to discard three cards from their hand. Category:Characters